Sword Art Online: Alternate Route
by TabiNoTochuu
Summary: What if Kirito had not chosen to fight Kayaba (Heathcliff) in the one-on-one duel? What would have happened afterwards? This is Sword Art Online's alternate route, where Kirito and the rest of the SAO players fight to reach the final goal of defeating Kayaba. Most of it will be in Kirito's POV, but it may switch to other characters at times.


**Author's note: **Hello, and welcome to my newest story, _Sword Art Online: Alternate Route_! I've decided to take a small break from my other ongoing Code Geass fan fiction to start an ongoing story for Sword Art Online. I've always wondered, what would have happened if Kirito had not fought Kayaba? Then, I remembered. I can write fan fiction and create my own story of what happens! And so, this story was born. This will be a multi-chapter, ongoing story that I will try and update when I can. I am in college, and I not always have time to write.

But, enough of that for now! I hope that you will enjoy my newest story. Please feel free to leave a review or drop me a PM if you want to offer up a suggestion!

As always, thanks for reading, and I hope to see you again!

Until Next Time!

~TabiNoTochuu

P.S. I feel kinda bad to leave you with a cliffhanger, but I thought it would be appropriate here. Sorry about that! :D

* * *

**Sword Art Online**

**-Alternate Route-**

**Prologue**

The red-clothed paladin in front of me paused and stared at me thoughtfully. His eyes flashed with their usual intensity as he tapped the pommel of his sword. "Kirito-kun... you've gone above my expectations by being able to figure out my true identity, and I congratulate you for that. That's why..." A small half-smile formed on his face. "I will give you an opportunity right now. You can have a one-on-one duel with me. Of course, I will disable my immortality status to make it a fair fight. If you win, then the game will be considered cleared immediately."

His casual offer struck me by surprise. Immediately, I was suspicious. Even though he said it would be a fair fight, he was this world's absolute ruler, a game administrator. There was no way I could be sure he would play by the rules. However, despite my suspicions, his offer was extremely tempting. A chance for me to end this death game once and for all with one simple duel.

When she saw my hesitation, Asuna began to struggle against her paralysis as she shouted at me. "Don't do it, Kirito-kun! Can't you see he's just trying to get rid of you now? You've become a danger to him, so he wants to get rid of you before you can progress any further!"

My instincts told me what was the right choice to make, even though my mind screamed at me to go against it. I tightened my grip on my sword and slammed it into the ground. "... I... I refuse. I will not give you the pleasure of this duel, Kayaba. We will continue to advance, until the day comes when we reach the Scarlet Jade Palace. We'll settle this then."

A faint light of disappointment flashed through his eyes, followed by some admiration. "I see... You truly are the one most suited for Dual Blades, Kirito-kun." He gave a small bow and waved his hand, calling up his menu. "Well then, I pray that we will meet again in the future. I will return now to the Scarlet Jade Palace, where I will await your arrival. Good luck, players."

There was a flash of blue light that obscured my vision for a few seconds. When my eyes had readjusted themselves, Kayaba had disappeared. My body sank to the floor as the fear that I had kept at bay in these last few minutes rushed through my body. Suddenly, a warm hand caressed my cheek, and I looked up into the eyes of Asuna. "... I'm sorry. I had a chance to free you, to free everyone from this death game, but I was too afraid to take that chance..."

She hugged my head against her body as her tears spilled out over me. "Idiot! What would I have done if you had died? You made the right decision, Kirito-kun. We'll definitely become stronger and defeat him."

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

That was over two months ago. The players, mostly those in the Knights of Blood, were devastated to hear the news, that the leader of the most powerful guild in Aincrad was actually Kayaba, the one who had trapped us all in this world all those months ago. However, with time, this only renewed their determination to break through to the one hundredth floor and to defeat our jailor. Membership in the Knights of Blood and other clearing guilds soared to unprecedented heights as more and more people began to train harder in order help clear the game.

I sighed and pushed open the double doors in front of me and walked into a large room. In the center of the room, a Mirage Sphere projected a detailed map of the floor we were on. All around the table, various players were seated in deep armchairs made of scarlet satin. As I entered, all conversation ceased, and the players all turned their gaze onto me. I sank into an armchair on the end of the table and grinned ruefully. "Sorry I'm late."

From the other side of the table, a clear voice rang out. "Kirito-kun... this is an important briefing... how could you even think of being late?"

"S-Sorry, Asuna."

Some time after Kayaba deserted the Knights of Blood, the guild was without a head. Most of the guild had turned their hopes toward Asuna to ascend to guild head, but she declined, stating that she was more comfortable as sub-leader. One day, however, she had the brilliant idea that _I_ should become the guild leader. For a while, I thought that she had been joking with me, but she quickly voiced her idea to the guild. The majority of them seemed to support me becoming the guild leader, so, I unwillingly became the second leader of the Knights of Blood.

I shook myself back to the present and took a look around the room. I gave small nods to those seated there that I knew, and took a breath. "As you know, we've been carefully mapping and clearing various areas on the ninetieth floor, but we have still been unable to find the boss room. However, last night at 2350 Aincrad Standard time, one of our forward scouting parties reported a huge room that seemed to be the boss room."

Next to me, the katana-wielder Cline raised his hand in question. "Will we be assaulting the boss room soon?"

I thought for a moment before I carefully made my decision. "Yes, but we will need to proceed with caution. This is the last floor before we hit the ninetieth floors, and there may be new traps that we have not prepared for. We have not lost a person since the eighty-fifth floor, and I intend to keep it that way."

I waved my hand and brought up the system menu for the Mirage Sphere. I manipulated the controls and focused the map onto one section of the dungeon. I pointed at an area which was immediately highlighted in red. "Our scouting party reports that this was where they encountered the boss room. Like in the previous floor, the immediate areas around the room were anti-crystal areas, presumably to prevent us from peeking into the room and escaping."

Worried mutters passed along the table as the members glanced amongst themselves. The idea of not being able to scout the boss was worrying, as we had no idea of the capabilities of the boss. However, this was something that we could overcome easily at our current levels. Ever since the eighty-fifth floor, an unlimited number of players could enter the boss room, provided they were in the same party. Thus, we were able to bring a massive assault group for these battles, consisting of over one hundred players, allowing us to switch out when our HP got low and let fresh reinforcements take over the battle.

"To be safe, we will double our assault force this time. I want to get this floor cleared as fast as possible and begin clearing the ninetieth floors."

After seeing their nods of agreement, I addressed the war council. "Then, we will move out the day after tomorrow with the top two hundred of our clearers. Meet at the entrance to the dungeon and be prepared for anything."

I opened my inventory and materialized a stack of papers that I began to hand out to the people seated around the table. "This is what information the scouting group managed to find, as well as other important things needed for the battle tomorrow. Hand these out to your party members, and I'll see you tomorrow."

I sat back against my chair as the sound of fifty chairs being pushed back reached my ears. These players were the best of the best, not necessarily in level, but in judgment and leadership, which was why I had given them the task of commanding and organizing the smaller units. As of now, the number of players still alive in the game had once again decreased, to just over four thousand players. The majority of these deaths happened from an increase in PKing and the surge of new players training to become clearers. However, with intervention, most, if not all PKing players were rounded up and locked away in the prisons. The only dangers nowadays were the incredibly powerful mobs that inhabited the upper floors.

As I rubbed my temples, I felt two arms wrap themselves around my neck. I lowered my hands and stroked the soft, snow-white skin around me. "... This is the last floor before we reach the ninetieth floors... I wonder what challenges will await us."

Asuna smiled and lowered her head until it rested on top of mine. "I'm sure that Kirito-kun will be able to deal with whatever comes our way. You're a more decent leader than you seem, and you place everyone's safety above all else."

I assumed a hurt expression and stared up at her. "Should I take that as I compliment?"

She laughed lightly and tugged at my shirt. "Come on, Kirito-kun... Let's go home. We have a long day ahead of us. All of us need our rest, especially you."

I yawned and got up from my seat. "You're right... I'll look forward to the dinner you're making tonight."

Asuna puffed out her cheeks and turned away from me. "Kirito-kun... your mind is always on food... maybe I should punish you tonight and make you eat food from a street vendor."

Alarmed, I spun her around to face me and bowed my head. "I'm sorry! I won't tease you anymore, just don't do that..."

"Fufufu... You're so easy to trick, Kirito-kun... Do you really think I would do something like that?"

We both laughed and walked hand in hand to the teleport gate at the center of town. I looked at Asuna and smiled. At the same time, we shouted our destination. "Teleport: Coral!"

Blue light enveloped us, and we found ourselves looking out over the peaceful woodland terrain of the 22nd floor. I helped Asuna down from the teleport pad, then we walked back to the small cabin that we had bought for our honeymoon. Upon opening the door, there was a small _ting_ noise, and a young girl flew down the stairs and into Asuna's arms. "Mama! Papa! Welcome home."

I smiled at her. "We're home, Yui. Were you lonely waiting here by yourself?"

The dark-haired girl shook her head and glanced between Asuna and I excitedly. "I can still monitor Mama and Papa's condition, and I knew you were alright. Also, today, Nishida-obaasan taught me how to fish!"

This young girl was originally a program created by the Cardinal system to monitor the mental health and well-being of the players, but was blocked from doing so on the initial release of Sword Art Online. Asuna and I had discovered her, here on the 22nd floor, and she had become our daughter. However, due to an incident, her program was nearly deleted from the system, and I was forced to convert it into a game item in order to preserve her.

However, before Kayaba had turned off all methods of communication to him, I had sent him a request, asking him to command Cardinal to disregard this program. To my surprise, he had agreed, and Yui was allowed to roam our house and the world of Aincrad once more. However, her administrative powers had been disabled and though she was still an Immortal Object, she could not attack mobs or go into boss rooms.

Yui moved her left hand and opened her inventory and materialized a large purple fish-like thing. "I caught this today!"

Asuna took it, looking a little squeamish, but she smiled regardless. "I'll cook this tonight with some stew."

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

**The next day, 1200 Aincrad Standard Time**

I stepped out of the teleport portal and walked to the entrance of the dungeon. Asuna walked up to stand beside me and tightened her sword belt and checked to make sure her rapier was sharp and ready for use. Slowly, over around half an hour, the other clearers began to arrive in their arranged parties. Most parties were well over fifteen people, but some were like Asuna and I and had only two or three players.

At 1350, I walked to the entrance to the dungeon and held up a deep blue colored crystal. "Corridor – Open!"

With a loud _whoosh_, the portal opened in front of us. I made sure that my interface was ready and that the parties were linked through the expedition option. I took a deep breath and stepped through the portal, leading the clearing party with me. I came through the portal and came out onto a large, dark plaza with a huge set of double doors in front of me.

When the rest of the clearers came through the portal, I looked around and asked everyone to do one final check of their gear. "Prepare yourselves for the fight ahead. I do not know what will await us when we go through those doors. However, I can say this. I will put my life on the line to keep you from dying. I will be the first one to enter the field, and I will be the last one to leave it."

At this, a great shout rose up from the gathered players, two hundred of the most elite, powerful players in the game. I took Asuna's hand and pushed open the door to the room, revealing a large, rectangular room lit by dozens of red torches.

"Begin the assault!"

With a yell, I stepped into the room, with Asuna beside me, and the two hundred member expedition at my back. The moment we stepped into the room, the doors slammed shut behind us, and we were shut into the darkness as all the torches blew out in a single instant.

Then, the screams began.

* * *

**Prologue**


End file.
